


Bringing Back The Sun Part 1

by MontanaKittenwatcherSSO



Category: Star Stable
Genre: What happens when I hate how they killed Elizabeth, bringing Elizabeth back to life, how i hope sso will have elizabeth come back, i hope sso brings elizabeth back, whumping my charcter terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaKittenwatcherSSO/pseuds/MontanaKittenwatcherSSO
Summary: Its been two months since Elizabeth died, but Montana isnt about to accept the fact that she's gone.... Once she realises she's got the ability to bring things back to life, she goes on a quest to bring Elizabeth back, but its not going to be as easy as it seems....There are a few alternate endings to this story, I will be publishing them in the next few days.....This versions is a two part story, the second part will be uploaded once I have finished writing it.





	Bringing Back The Sun Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hated the way Elizabeth died and that SSO did that to us!!! Even though she's just a bunch of pixels, she was my fave character so this is why I started this fic...
> 
> Backstory: Montana was orphaned and Elizabeth took care of her. She thinks of her as her mother, since she has no family alive and so her death has affected her greatly. Montana is dying from cancer, only her and Elizabeth know but she wants to bring Elizabeth back to Jorvik before she passes.....

Montana wiped a tear away from her cheeks as she stood at the window of the cold cabin. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace but it did little to warm her as she stared out the glass. Watching. Waiting. Wishing. Wishing that things were different. Wishing that the clock could go back and they could do it all again. Wishing that they could try again, but this time not lose anyone. Waiting for something. Waiting for anything. Waiting for any sign that Elizabeth was still there, still guiding her somehow. Hoping, hoping that it wasn't the end. 

The warm sun rising over the horizon brought her no joy as she continued staring out into the quiet, still town of Valedale. Alone, and absorbed in her thoughts, she stood aimlessly at the window. Her hands holding onto with wooden windowsill, she felt like she was breaking inside all over again. It had been two months, two long lonely heart wrenching grief filled months exactly to the day when Elizabeth had lost her life, and yet it felt like it was only yesterday to her. 

A small sob escaping her throat as her broken heart again was crushed. There was nothing, nothing to reassure her. Nothing to guide her. It was like she was lost. Lost again in a big huge world all on her own with no one to turn to. Slowly, Montana turned from the window and walked over to the dying fire. Placing a log on it, she sank down onto the rug and watched the fire crackle and burn as if she were in a daze. Elizabeth. Kind, sweet, brave and strong Elizabeth. The woman she had adopted as her mother when her parents had been killed in that horrible accident when they had first arrived on Jorvik. Her heart ached as another tear slid down her cheeks. God, how she missed that woman. Missed her smile, her laughter, her joy. Missed running into the house after a hard day of training to Elizabeth standing there, with something special she had baked for her afternoon treat. Together they would go for a walk and eat somewhere quiet while she would tell her about her day, or if it was cold and windy they would sit together curled up in blankets in front of this very fire. The memories she had of her were good, but they did little to comfort her when all she wanted was to be in Elizabeth's warm embrace. To hear her say it would all be okay. 

Looking around the cabin, she could be at least grateful that she had a roof over her head. The Druids had been kind enough to let her stay in Elizabeth’s house after her death, since she didn't have anywhere else to go even though it was for the High Druid and owned by the council. She was glad they hadn't kicked her out, but everywhere she looked, there was memories of Elizabeth. In her belongings, in a portrait of her and the Soul Riders on the wall. The necklace she had made her for Christmas sitting on the table where she had taken it of the day she had died. To her, Elizabeth had been everything. Her mother, her mentor, her closest friend. Her life felt meaningless without her. 

Everywhere she turned, it was like she was still there. Still with her. She just couldn't let her go, didn’t want to let her go. This memorial the Druids and soul riders were holding, it felt so final. She couldn't go, wouldn't go. She couldn't bear to say goodbye. She couldn't say goodbye. If she did, it would be like she was really gone. She just couldn't bear to do that. To say a final goodbye. 

Another tear slipping down from her tired eyes, she didn't even bother to wipe it away. She was too tired, physically and emotionally to even bother. Her hair hadn't been washed or brushed, her eyes were bloodshot and there were huge black bags under them. It almost looked like she had been punched but it was totally from lack of sleep. She didn't care though, didn't care how she looked. What did it matter how she looked? There was nothing to make her worry about her appearance. She was so deep in grief that she had just stopped caring. Stopped looking after herself. 

For the second time in her life, she felt alone. Abandoned. Lost. Scared. Sad. Utterly alone, with no one she could turn to. No one she was really connected to enough to share her uttermost thoughts and feelings with. There was Honey, of course but she couldn't even bear to go out and see her for fear of breaking down. 

Even though she still had the soul riders, the Druids, Evergrey, Rhiannon and the others in her life, her heart felt empty. Only Elizabeth had ever filled the yearning in her heart. The yearning to be loved, wanted and accepted. The feeling of belonging. 

Yawning, her bloodshot eyes continued to stare into the dancing flames of the fire. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. Every time she tried to sleep, the image of Elizabeth giving her life to save Alex filled her mind. It was a never ending nightmare that tormented her day and night. Darko’s laughter, the sound of her being turned to crystal, she heard it all again and again. It didn't matter if she was trying to sleep, or awake. The horrible nightmare would plague her day and night. 

Clenching her fists, she hit the floor hard as she tried to block the sounds out but she could still hear them. Her heart wrenching scream. Alex sobbing. Alex asking why Elizabeth came back for her, herself telling her that it was because she loved her. The sounds blended into each other till she thought her head was going to explode. 

Montana sobbed as she pounded her first again into the floorboards letting her anger and sadness finally taking control over her. Why? Why did she have to die? Why like that? I should have protected her, I should have stopped her. I should have been the one to stop Darko. I was stronger then she. They need her more than me. I should have been the one to die. Not her. Not Elizabeth. Not, Mom. 

She paused, the last thought echoing in her mind. Mom. She had never called her that to her face, only dreamed about one day being able to tell her that. Had she even told her she loved her? She did, she really did, and with all her heart. Did she ever tell her that though? Did Elizabeth know how much she really meant to her? Now, she could never know if she knew. 

The sounds of the birds singing finally brought her back to reality and she forced herself to look at the window. Outside, the sun was up higher now and she knew that soon the others would be coming round to take her with them to the memorial. She wasn't going to go, she couldn't go but at least she needed to get up off the floor and get dressed. Even though she looked and felt awful, she had to retain some resemblance of being strong and carrying on. She couldn't let them see just how broken and depressed she really was.

Forcing herself to her feet, she walked into the bedroom she had shared with Elizabeth. The small cabin was made up of three rooms, the living room which served as the dining room, and a kitchen. The other served as their bedroom, and they had divided it to give them both their own space with a curtain partition.  
Even though it was small, they had made it work and the cabin had always had a homely feel to it. 

Stopping to pause in the doorway her glassy eyes looked at the curtain. She looked at it for a moment, then she bowed her head and took her gaze away. Slowly, she made her way into the room and walked over to her wardrobe. She looked once more at the curtain, then came to a decision. She would get dressed before she finally walked into Elizabeth’s side of the room. She hadn't been in there since Elizabeth had died, but she felt like today she would be able to go in there without breaking down. 

As she opened the door to the wardrobe and looked for something suitable to wear, her eyes fell on the tunic Elizabeth had made her for her fifthteenth birthday. Fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked at it, reminded of when the woman had given it to her. She had been so proud of making herself making that dress for her and she loved it. Montana knew of the long, tiresome hours Elizabeth had spent making her that tunic. She remembered seeing the light on in the living room in the late hours of the night and into the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes she never had gone to bed at all, instead having been sewing the entire night just so she could finish it in time. 

Her fingers brushed against the pale cream fabric almost reverently, then she grabbed the tunic off the coat hanger and clasped it firmly in her arms. Sobbing quietly into the fabric as she rubbed it against her cheek, she clung onto the tunic for a good while then placed it on the bed and began unbuttoning the nightgown she was wearing. Maybe, somehow, wearing that dress would make her feel better. Maybe, it would make her feel like Elizabeth was there with her. That was what she wanted, what she needed, was something to reassure her that she was there. Jon Jarl was a ghost, the Stonecutter that lived in the secluded Dino Valley vault was a ghost. Why hadn't Elizabeth come to visit her in spirit? If she did, then maybe she could cope with her death somehow. Just having her presence around, transparent as she would be. At least she would be there. She wouldn't be alone. 

As she slipped the tunic on and felt how loose it was around her waist, her thoughts left the topic of Elizabeth and focused on herself for a change. Turning around and seeing her reflection through the windows, she was reminded of just how much weight she had lost. She knew that she had been losing weight for sometime, but now, wearing the fitted tunic that just hung on her she came to realise how skinny and sickly she had become. The cancer, mixed with her grief had caused her to stop eating completely. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything solid. Even just the thought of food turned her stomach so much that she would end up with her head over a bucket, and all she had been able to stomach was water and orange juice. She knew that her not eating was going to reduce her chances of surviving through the cancer, but she had no reason to want to live anyway. Elizabeth had been the only one she had told about her brain tumor, the only one she had confided in and she had sworn her to secrecy. Elizabeth had been by her side when the doctors had told her there was nothing more they could do, and that she had only months to live. Elizabeth hadn’t believed them though, had refused to believe it. She had gathered herbs, anything that might help the girl have half a fighting chance to make it to her sixteenth birthday and had given the girl hope and courage to try and fight what the doctors said was the inevitable. 

Coming back to reality, Montana folded the nightgown up and placed it back on its shelf in the wardrobe, then turned to the curtain partition that separated the room. She hadn't stepped foot in there since Elizabeth’s death, hadn’t been able to bear doing it but now she took a deep breath and raised her hand. 

Pulling the curtain across, she looked into the room. Elizabeth’s bed was made, as if she would be back and the flowerpot on the window was still there, the snow lilies that she and Elizabeth had planted in it still alive as if by a miracle. The sun shone warmly into the room from the window, basking it in an orange glow as the sunbeams danced. Sunbeam. Elizabeth had always lived up to her name, she was the sun. The sun shining brightly in this time of darkness and uncertainty. 

Opened on her bed, was her leather bound journal, the fountain pen sitting exactly in place where she had put it down two months ago. The book looked like she felt, lonely. As if it were waiting for Elizabeth to write in it one last time. Journaling had been one of Elizabeth's habits before she would go to bed each night, and before getting up too if the days events were important. She remembered watching Elizabeth write in bed before she would go to sleep, and sometimes she would write for nearly a good half hour before she would blow out the lamp. 

Almost as if in a daze, she walked over to the bed and looked at the opened book. The last entry was dated the day she had died, and the entry hadn't been finished. There was room on the page for more, but now it would never get filled in. Picking it up gently as she stood beside her bed she brushed her fingers across the words written on the page. Elizabeth’s handwriting. Tears again began to flow freely as she tried to make out the letters, but her vision blurred and she placed the book back down to wipe them away. 

A knock from the door vaguely reached her ears and she sighed as she stopped crying and wiped away the last of the tears with the back of her hand and stood up. 'Coming, coming.' She tried to sound cheerful as she called out to whoever had knocked. 'Won't be a moment.' She started towards the door, then stopped for a moment to stare in the mirror at her drawn-in face. Her beautiful brown eyes were horrible bloodshot, from her crying and lack of sleep.  
The puffy bags under her eyes only worsened the look, her sunken cheeks reminding her just how much weight she had lost. Quickly, she splashed some water on her face to try and freshen up, then wiped it dry with a towel and grabbed the hairbrush left beside the bowl. Hurriedly, she ran it through her long hair and tied it back into a bun. Satisfied that she looked at least decent for a change, she the Druid's wouldn't worry about her she headed to the door. Her hand lingered over the knob for a moment, then she grasped it and opened the door. 

'Montana-' Avalon started automatically as she door opened, then paused as he looked at the girl. Her bloodshot eyes gazed sadly at him as she glanced at him and Evergrey, then out to the gathered soul riders behind him. She looked utterly terrible, even worse than the last time he had seen her even though she had at least tried to make herself look presentable. He could tell she was missing Elizabeth greatly, and with the loss she had already had in her life, his heart went out to her. 'Montana. Honey. Are you okay?' 

'I'm fine.' She tried to lie, but her body language gave her away as she averted her eyes from them. She couldn't bear to look them in the eye for fear of breaking down in front of them. 'You guys, you're leaving now for the-' Her voice broke as she spoke barely above a whisper. 'The memorial?' 

Evergrey nodded gently as he glanced down at her. 'We are. We would like it very much if you could come too. It might help, to say goodbye.'

'I can't.' Montana shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears but she quickly wiped them away before they rolled down her cheeks. Her voice husky, she struggled to reply. 'I can't. I can't say goodbye. Not now. Not yet. I just can't.'

'It's alright, we understand.' Avalon placed a hand on her shoulder to try and reassure the girl. He could tell she was bottling it up inside her, but he knew she wouldn't open up to him. Elizabeth was the only one she felt comfortable with to do so but it was worth a try. 'Would you like me to stay here with you?' 

'No, no. It's best if you go. I'll be alright by myself. I just need time.'

'As long as you're sure-' Evergrey started, but the girl cut him off. 

'I am. You need to go. You need to do this. For Elizabeth. For yourselves. Life has to go on for you all. I however am just not ready to let go.' Her eyes pleaded with them as she looked up for a split second. 'Please.'

Avalon could see that the girl wasn't about to change her mind. There was no point trying to force her into doing something if she didn't want to do it. She would accept Elizabeth’s death in time, in her own way, and without their interference. The only thing they could do was try to be there for her, when she finally accepted it. 'Would you like me to light a candle for you for Elizabeth?' 

Montana nodded slightly, turning away from them so they couldn't see her tears. 'I'd appreciate that.'

'Alright.' Avalon saw the tears in the girls eyes and motioned for Evergrey to go wait for him with the others. He wanted to help her, to help her see that it was going to be alright. The girl needed reassurance, needed a hug. It was against the rules of being a Druid, but he would make an exception for this case. 'Honey, it's alright. It's alright.' Gently he turned her around, then placed his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. 'It's going to be alright.'

'It's never going to be alright.' She managed to say between sobs. 'Never.'

Avalon held on tightly to the girl as she cried, stroking her hair as he had seen Elizabeth do to calm her down in the past when she was upset. He understood how she felt, knew what she was going through. Elizabeth had been his best friend for nearly thirty years, when she had become a soul rider and he was just a junior druid. He knew how much she was hurting, because he was hurting too. Letting her cry a little longer, he grabbed out a handkerchief from his robe. Pushing her back gently, he wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I need to go now. I'll come stay with you for a bit once its over.'

'Okay.' Montana sniffled as she choked back a sob. 'Thank you.'

'Your welcome honey.'

Montana stayed in the doorway as Avalon walked back to the group and mounted his horse, watched as they slowly rode out of Valedale till she couldn't see them any longer. Lingering a moment longer, she turned and closed the door behind her. Slowly, she made her way back to the bedroom, stopping only to throw another log onto the fire. 

Picking up Elizabeth’s journal from off her bed, she held it in her hands as she stood wondering what to do next then looked over at the bookcase near the wall beside the window. Contained in almost half a shelf was a row of books, exactly like the one she was holding. Journals Elizabeth had kept since becoming a soul rider all those years back. Pages and pages upon pages of wisdom she had learned over the years and written down to go over them when the need arose. 

Often she had looked at them, wondering what secrets they might contain and wishing she could read them. Now, she was free to do so, but it brought her no joy in knowing that the author of those journals would never read or write in them again. Maybe though, it could bring her comfort to read them? Maybe Elizabeth had mentioned her in them? Said something that would bring her peace and put her mind at ease? 

Grabbing an armful of them, she carried them over to the rug on the floor and sat down in the sunlight to read them. Maybe, maybe she could find clousier in the words? Maybe, maybe Elizabeth might have left something written for her if the day came that she wasnt there any longer. She needed something, wanted something to remember her by instead of the events of that horrible fateful day. 

Slowly the seconds ticked into minutes as she began to read them, starting all the way back to beginning when Elizabeth had started the journals at almost the same age as she was now. She read about her meeting her soul horse for the first time, losing her parents in an airplane crash when she was only slightly older than her when she had lost her parents, learnt about Cassandra, the woman who had taken her under her wing when she was orphaned: the same woman who had been the Sun Rider of the previous generation of Soul Riders. She learned about what happened to the last generation of soul riders who Elizabeth had been the last one of. Learnt about how they had stopped Garnook, but three had died doing so. Read about how Elizabeth had felt it her fault, and Evergrey telling her that it wasn't the case. As she continued reading, the words on the page became more mature, more wiser as an older Elizabeth had put pen to paper. Elizabeth had stayed with the Druids, training and becoming stronger in her powers, but when she mentioned the fifth soul rider, that was when Montana abruptly stopped and scrutinized what she had written. 

June 20

Today I was studying the ancient druid texts with Avalon, namely, the ones concerning the fifth soul rider that is meant to come as the light in a time of extreme darkness. According to legend, the fifth soul rider is the reincarnation of Aideen herself, able to harness every one of the magic circles and to be far superior to the other soul riders in each of them. Also, astonishingly, the legend says that the fifth soul rider has the power to bring things to life. Not only just new things that she has made, but also things that have died she can bring back to life. I can't fathom the power that the fifth soul rider will have when she comes, this power to bring dead things back to life. I just can't wrap my head around it. I don't know how it would even be possible. Maybe it is just a legend, or maybe there is some truth to it, I know, but I am going to continues reading 'Legends Of Aideen' till I find out and hope I can make sense of this miracle that she can bring. 

The fifth soul rider had the power to bring dead things back to life? Montana reread the journal entry again, unable to believe her eyes. She was the fifth soul rider, the reincarnation of Aideen herself! Maybe, just maybe, it was true she could bring things to life. It was true that she could harness every power of the four circles, that she was stronger in magic then the four of them put together. It had to be true too, that she had the ability to bring things back from the dead. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the end for Elizabeth. 

An ember of hope flickering in her heart, she quickly closed the journal and jumped off the bed, rushing over to the bookcase. Her eyes sweeping frantically over the titles of the books on the shelves, she didn't stop till she had found the one that Elizabeth had mentioned in the passage she had just read. Quickly, she grabbed the book and opened it, only to find that it was written in Old Druid language. She had never completely learnt the Old language, Elizabeth had promised to teach her how to read it but they had never gotten the time to do so. Her extent of being able to read the language was limited to what she had studied on the many rune stones scattered around the island. 

A little dismayed, she furrowed her brow in an attempt to figure out how she was going to be able to read the legend herself when it was written in a language she didn't completely know. Maybe there is a dictionary I can use that will help decipher them? Turning around to look at the bookcase again, her eyes rested on Elizabeth’s rune stick as the runes gittered in the sunlight and an idea started to be conjured up by her mindt. Maybe she didn't need a dictionary, after all, wasn't the runes she had measured in the runestones Old Druid language? 

Her mind contemplated using Elizabeth’s stick for a moment, then she remembered her saying that to get the most amount of magic from it the person had to use the stick made especially for them. If she wanted this to work, she would have to use her own. Quickly she walked across to her side of the room and over to the box that held her rune stick. Her hand wavered over it for a moment, a little apprehensive because she hadn't used it since Elizabeth had died but the flicker of hope in her heart reminded her that maybe it wasn't the end for her. 

Her hands shaking a little, she lifted up the lid and gazed at the stick before finally picking it up. Her heart racing, she placed the book on the table, then lifted up the stick like she had with the runes and blasted the book with the light purple light. 

There was a blinding flash of light, and then as the pale smoke cleared, Montana turned back to the book with her stick by her side. It had worked! She was able to read the Old Druid language using the rune stick!

Montana's eyes widened as she flicked through the pages, hurriedly soaking in the written words as quickly as she could. There was no doubt about what she was reading. The fifth soul rider had the power to bring things back to life, even after they had died a long time ago. And she was the fifth soul rider! 

Her mind greedily soaking in every word as she re-read the passage that spoke the most about it, she began to conjure up a plan. The book didn't say exactly how to do it, but she figured that if she had the power inside her to do it, she would know how when the time came. It did give her some hints though, and she hoped that it was right. She was going to try, and she was going to try now. 

Closing the book, she placed it on the table as she held onto the rune stick. The book had said that if it was a person with magical powers that the fifth soul rider was trying to bring back to life, they had to use something connected with their powers and their soul. What better thing to use then Elizabeth's rune stick and robe? Both of them would have connections to her, and that was what was required to do something like what she was going to attempt. 

Her mind racing on ahead, she put her rune stick back in its box then ran into Elizabeth's side of the room and grabbed one of her robes hanging in her wardrobe. Folding it over her arm, she picked up Elizabeth's rune stick, and the book of incarnations to open a portal to Pandora. She could guess that the pandoric stone they had used to get into Pandora the last time would need re-energising before it could be used, she grabbed her piece of Aideen's light before heading out into the chilly outdoors, forgetting to grab herself a coat in her haste. 

The sun was up, but frost was still on the ground as she hurried across the Valedale stable. Most of the stalls inside were empty, because the main boarders were the other Soul Riders horses and the Druid's horses but HoneySpirit was still tied up, whinnying excitedly to her as she entered through the doors. Running past the mare as she was totally focused on the task she had set herself to do, she placed the items she was carrying down and headed for the tack rack. 

'Montana!' Honey said happily as the girl ran into the stable. she was very happy to see her, but the girl just hurried past he without a word. Cocking her head, she looked at her curiously as the girl quickly grabbed her tack off the rack and dragged it over to her. Her behaviour was most unusual, but what concerned her more was the way the girl was puffing and panting from the exhaustion of running. 'Woah, Woah, Woah! Slow down! Why the rush?' 

'I'll explain later girl.' Montana caught her breath as she unfastened the mare's halter and let it drop to the ground. Quickly, she looped the bridle around her arm and placed the bit into her mouth, then pulled the rest of the bridle into place. 'We are going back to Pandoria.'

'What?' Honey jumped in surprise as the saddle blanket was thrown roughly onto her back, unable to believe her ears. What on earth was the girl thinking? Stomping her hoof, she grabbed Montana's arm in her teeth by the sleeve. 'I think you had better explain yourself, right now.'

'There isn't time Honey!' Montana protested as she yanked back her arm and grabbed the saddle off the floor beside her. Trying to put it on the mare, the mare sideskidded and ran out of the stall then stood aways off watching her intently. She didn't have time for this, she needed to do this before anyone tried to stop here. 'Honey! Please! Don't mess about!' 

'Before you put that saddle on me, you had better tell me what on earth is going on.' The mare stood, watching her body language closely as her ears flicked back and forward. She knew that something was the matter, and she could guess that her behaviour had been a little unwarranted as well. Sighing, her face softened and she walked back to her then rubbed her muzzle against the girl's cheek to apologise. 'Montana, I know that you've been out of sorts lately, but please, tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you.'

Montana took a deep breath and looked at the snowy white horse. Dropping the saddle, she grabbed the mares reins in one hand then began to rub her face with the other as she started to explain. 'I was going through Elizabeth's journals and she mentioned in there that since the fifth soul rider is the reincarnation of Aideen, that they have the power to bring things to life. Dead or their own creation. Since I am the fifth soul rider, and the legend is true, I can bring Elizabeth back from the dead.'

'And your going back to Pandoria to do that? Is it even possible?' 

'I have to at least try Honey.' Her eyes pleaded with the mare. 'Please Honey, I can't do this without you. I need your help. I need you with me. Will you please come?'

'You know I will.' She replied, rubbing her cheek with her nose again. So this was what the hurry was. It made sense now why the girl was in such a rush. 'I know how much Elizabeth meant and means to you and you know that I will always help you no matter the risk.'

'Thank you girl.' Montana hugged the mare tight, then picked the saddle up again and placed it on her back. Doing up the girth, she made sure that it was snug but not too tight, then ran the stirrup irons down and checked to make sure they were the right length. Nodding when she was happy with the length, she tuned to where she had dropped Elizabeth's robe and rune stick and the couple other things beside Honey's stall door and picked them up. Stuffing them in the saddle bag with the book, she grabbed the mare's reins and led her out of the stable. 'Are you ready girl?' 

'Ready.' Honey replied, stretching her legs and neck with the promise of a long gallop with her Soul Rider. The other girls had been taking turns exercising her, but it was great to be going on a ride with Montana again, even if it was going to be rather dangerous. ''Hop on.'

Montana climbed into the saddle and checked her stirrups again as she placed her feet in the irons, Honey underneath her shaking her head and pawing the ground as she danced in place. 'Alright, we're ready to go.'

'Which way are we going? Where are we going?' 

'Epona, through the portal from Dino Valley.'

Honey turned her head to glance back at Montana. 'In that?' 

'Oh, yeah.' She looked down at her clothes, realizing that they weren't nearly warm enough for a trip through the frozen landscape. In her rush, she had forgotten to get something better suited to the harsh climate to wear. 'I better go get something warmer on. Thanks Honey.'

'Hey, that's what us Soul Horses are for.' The mare nudged her as the girl dismounted, then quickly ran back to the house and disappeared inside. Trotting over to the door, Honey halted and waited for the girl to reappear. She flicked her ears as she thought about the girl. The girl looked awful, her face drawn in, eyes bloodshot and she could see how much weight the girl had lost since Elizabeth had died. It surprised her, but in a way it really didn't. The girl had been grieving, and not eating was part of that. She hadn't even seen the girl since the day that Elizabeth had died, and other soul riders had taken over caring for her and exercising her so she didn't lose condition. For her sake, she hoped that this was true what she had said and that it worked. She didn't think she would be able to handle the reality of Elizabeth's death if it didn't. The sound of the door slamming brought her back to reality and she stamped her hoof in excitement as Montana hurried out to her. 'That's much better.'

'Yes, yes.' Montana threw another oilskin jacket over the back of the saddle, then climbed up onto the mares back. Her breath was coming in short gasps again, her weakened body already exhausted before they even began their mission. Taking a moment to rest, she picked up the reins and nudged the mare forward. 'Let's go.'

'Alright.' Gathering her powerful legs underneath her, she spun around on her hindquarters and stretched into a fast canter up the hill towards the entrance to the snowy wonderland of Dino Valley. Glancing back at the girl, she saw in her face how tired she really was and flicked her ears in concern. There was more to her condition then just the result of grief. There was something more sinister going on, she could feel it. Adjusting her stride as she felt her rider slip slightly she furrowed her brow as she felt just how light the girl was. It was almost as if there was no one on her back at all and feeling how much weight the girl had lost concerned her. 'Montana, are you okay? I mean, are you really okay?' 

'I'm fine Honey.' She assured her, not too convincingly. Slowing the mare down as they entered the gorge into Dino Valley, she shivered as the cold wind blew in her face and she pulled up the collar on the jacket higher around her neck. 'I'm alright.' 

Honey slowed to a walk as she climbed up the ramp to the old elevator, waiting on the platform for it to arrive. Glancing back at Monata, who was putting on the extra oilskin coat she got the feeling that the girl wasn't telling her everything. 'Montana, there is something seriously wrong, isn't there?' 

Montana sighed as she nudged forward into the elevator. She didn't want to go through it all right now. They had more important things to worry about. 'Honey, there is something wrong. I just can't tell you right now. I hope you understand.'

The mare raised an eyebrow as they reached the bottom of the descent and headed out into the chilyness of the Dino Valley at a hurried canter. Surely she knew that she could tell her anything, but yet she was keeping something from her. 'Montana, how many years have we been together?' 

'At least two.' She replied, remembering the first time she had seen the mare. Honey had been given to her by Elizabeth a few weeks after her parents death and they had been together ever since. It was in part the reason why she hadn't gone to see the hours in the last two months, because the mare brought back so many memories of training with Elizabeth. Her thoughts returning to the job at hand, she slowed the mare slightly as they went through Nic Stoneground's camp, lifting a hand to wave at him and Professor Einstein then continuing on down the slope to the frozen lake. 'Careful Honey, it gets quite slippery on the ice.'

'I know.' The mare slowed to a bouncing canter as they approached a break in the ice and leapt over it with ease. The girl on her back faltered a little, but regained her seat and the mare halted for a moment to figure out the best way across the lake that wouldn't require any more jumping. The girl was too weak as it was to keep on tiring her out by jumping when she didn't need to. 'Montana, I'm taking the lead on this, okay? You really aren't in any shape to be out her.'

'I'm fine Honey-' 

'No, your not!' The mare stamped her hoof in defiance as her head snapped around to look at her. 'You let me take care of you, or we turn back right now. You aren't in any condition to be arguing with me.'

Montana sighed again as she rubbed her freezing hands together, then picked the reins back up as she hunched down over the mare's back, trying to stay warm. 'Alright, you lead. We can't go back, not without trying.'

'Okay.' She shook her head slightly from the cold, then jumped forward into a canter again. She was worried, really worried about what Montana was keeping from her. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious, but she had a feeling that it was going to be something that was going to change things forever. 'Montana, can you tell me anything?' 

'Of course I can. You know that.' 

'Then why won't you tell me what is really going on?' 

Montana sat in silence as the mare's words echoed in her mind. She knew the mare had a right to know, she knew she should have told her when she had been first told she was dying but something had stopped her. Was it fear? Was it wanting to protect her soul horse from the truth? She didn't know, but now the mare was right. She needed to know. It was time to tell her the truth and not try and hide it any longer. 'Honey, there is something wrong with me. It has been for a long time.'

'Yes?' She questioned when the girl stopped talking, rolling her eyes back to look at her. The expression on her face concerned her as she saw something in her eyes. Fear? Was that fear she could see? 'Montana, what is it?' 

'I- I'm-' Her voice wavered as she struggled to get the words out, trying desperately to think of how to break it gently to the horse. 'I'm dying Honey.'

A deafening hush fell on the two of them, the only sound being the crunch of Honey's hooves on the frozen grass as she cantered up the Frozen Road towards the forest. As her riders words sunk in, the mare felt her heart freeze inside her. 'How, how long do you have?' 

'They gave me three months to live, six months ago.' Montana explained, her cold hand rubbing reassuringly on the horses shoulder. She knew that it was hard for the mare to take, after all it had shaken her too when she had been told. 'No one else knows, only Elizabeth. I didn't want anyone else knowing, anyone else worrying when we already had our hands full with getting Anne back.'

'What is it-' The mare paused for a moment. 'they say is killing you?' 

'A tumour, in my brain.' She held tightly onto the front of the saddle as the mare started up the steep descent from the road into the Ice Forest. 'The doctors said there was nothing more they could do for me. Where it is, they can't even risk doing surgery. Surgery would kill me instantly. Chemo and Radiation are out of the question too because of where it is located. They basically sent me back home to die.'

'Oh Montana.' Honey glanced back at her, the emotion evident in her voice as they passed under an old stone bridge at the entrance to the snowy plains. 'You should have told me.'

'Why? There was nothing you could have done.'

'You could have told me so that you didn't have to carry the burden of it alone. You know that I'm here for you for the long haul, regardless of how it turns out or ends. Why didn't you tell me?' 

'I didn't know want you to worry. We had a lot going on and no one, not even you needed me putting more of a burden on you by letting it out what was going on with me.' She gently rubbed her neck as tears began to flow. 'Elizabeth, she was devastated when she heard my diagnosis. She was so broken about it, but she didn't let it get to her. She put back the pieces and set about helping me with herbs anyway she could. It's because of her that I lasted this long, but I'm tired Honey. I really don't know how much longer I will be here with you all. That is why I need to do this. They need Elizabeth more then me.'

'Don't say that!' The mare shook her head in defiance of what she had said. 'We do need you. Now, more than ever, we need you.'

'But I really don't know how much longer I'll be here.' Montana shivered again as the wind began to blow harder, throwing snow into her face. Holding one hand up to shield her from the snow, the other clutched to the saddle. 'The sisterhood is reunited, the sisterhood is whole with four. The four is what matters. I am just the fifth wheel, along for the ride.'

'You are not just the fifth wheel. You are the reincarnation of Aideen herself! You make the sisterhood stronger! The five of you are what is keeping Jorvik safe and intact. You are just as important as Anne or Alex.'

'I know Honey, but even though I am the reincarnation of Aideen it does nothing to change the fact that I'm dying. Aideen died in earthly form by protecting Jorvik from Garnook and if I die either from this cancer or from other forces beyond my control, you and the rest of Jorvik and the world will be safe. The sisterhood needs Elizabeth back, and if I die trying to accomplish that then so be it.' She flexed her fingers slightly, trying to get the stiffness from the cold out of them as she continued to hold onto the saddle. 'But I need you to promise me something.'

'Yes, anything.'

'I need you to promise me that regardless of what happens, you will protect Elizabeth and keep her safe. When I go, you will need to bond with another soul and I'd like for it to be Elizabeth. The two of you mean the world to me and I will rest easy knowing that you both have each other.'

Honey remained silent for a moment, before she replied with her voice barely audible and with emotion evident in the words. 'Of course I will Montana. I promise.'

The two of them continued deeper into the snowy wonderland in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Montana, contemplating the task at hand and trying to put what she had just revealed to Honey in the back of her mind. Honey, surprised and shocked as she was, forced herself to concentrate on getting Montana to Pandora and back safely. 

Finally, as they cantered up into the frozen glade, the portal to Epona came into view. Honey slowed and stopped in front of it, looking back at Montana for guidance. She wasn't certain if they should do this, but ultimately it was up to her to decide. 'Montana, are you sure you want to do this?' 

Montana looked at the green portal between the druid inscribed stones, a black aura outlined on the edge of the portal that symbolised the chaos of the in between world. Holding her breath, she hoped it was the right decision but they didn't have much other choice. They would never reach Epona in a day and if she was going to get into Pandora, she needed to do so without the others knowing. It was now or never. 'Yes. I'm sure. Let's go Honey.'

'Alright.' The mare stepped confidently forward and into the portal. 

Suddenly, they were thrust into the Pandoric in-between world between Dino Valley and Epona. Everywhere was dark, the pink crystals turned a light grey and everything looked dead. It was cold, freezing cold. Colder then Dino Valley and it was so dark. Honey carefully stepped forward on the floating stone pathway, then stopped and snorted as she saw something blocking their way. On the path in front of them a few feet from where Honey had stopped, lay a huge Pandoric Manta Ray, dead. 

Montana looked down at the magnificent creature as she nudged Honey closer forward with her heels. She could guess what had caused it to die, but still it wasn't right. The animal didn't deserve to have died, just like Elizabeth hadn't deserved to die. It was a shame that the animals in both world's were involved in this conflict between the Soul Riders and the Druid's and the Dark Riders with Garnook on their side. 'Woah Honey.'

'Why?' The mare responded to the command as Montana climbed off her back, watching as the girl walked over to the Manta Ray. She had planned on just trying to get past it, and now the girl as off her back. Nervously, she looked down the rest of the long path they still had to travel across. 'We shouldn't stay here long, the portal could close.'

'I know.' She placed her hand on the Manta Ray, wondering how she might bring it to life. 'I just want to try and bring this Manta Ray back, so I can figure out how to do the same with Elizabeth.' The Manta Ray was stone cold, and she guessed that it had been dead for quite some time. However, in Pandora, things only died, they didn't decay and so the Manta Ray looked like it was only sleeping. 'Hopefully this won't take long.'

Turning back to the animal, she felt like the presence of something was watching her and she turned around to see what it was. There, behind Honey was a bright light, and it was coming towards her. Suddenly, the light took the form of the Manta Ray, but it was in the transparent form of a ghost. 'Have you come to help me?' 

She jumped slightly as the ghost spoke to her, then nodded her head. 'I'm just not exactly sure how. Can you please explain to me what is going on here, and what happened?' 

'Of course I can, but you can't stay long.' The Manta Ray replied, looking between the girl and the horse. 'I'll tell you what you need to know. When something dies on Pandora, which is rather rare because we Pandoric creatures are supposed to be immortal unless something catastrophic upsets the balance of life here which it did so. The soul of the being, which is what I am in this form is stuck in the part of Pandoria in which it died and it can't move, destined to be stuck for eternity.'

'That's horrible.' A shudder went up her spine. Elizabeth's soul as trapped just like this Manta Ra's was. That was why she couldn't feel her presence, why she hadn't come to her.

'I agree.' The Manta Ray looked down from where she was floating in the atmosphere at her bodily form. 'But I sense that you have the power to change that. To place souls where they belong. I know you are the fifth soul rider. I felt it when you entered the portal. Please, will you send me back to my body?' 

'I don't know if I can, but I will try.' Montana looked at the ghostly Manta Ray, then to Honey who gave her the look of I believe in you. She had to try, she had to take a chance, but she didn't know how to do it. 'Do you, do you know how I can do that?' 

The Manta Ray flapped her to transparent wings eagerly. 'Yes! It's really quite simple. All you have to do is place your right hand on the beings dead body and repeat the words "By the Light of Aideen and the power given me, soul return to body and become a living creature" that's all you have to do. The magic inside of you will do the rest.'

'Alright, I'll give it a try.' Her heart pounding inside her chest, she pulled off her right glove so she could have skin contact with the dead animal. Placing her hand firmly on the Manta Ray's head, with the ghostly ray looking over her shoulder she tried to calm her nervousness. Clearing her throat, she began to say the required words. 'By the Light of Aideen and the power given me, soul return to body and become a living creature.'

She could feel a power coursing through her body, a white light shining from her hand and then suddenly, the Manta Ray moved as it's soul returned to its body. Taking her hand off the animal, she gasped in amazement as she looked at the light continuing to shine from her hands. 'I- I- I did it!' 

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' The ray pushed off the path with her wings, taking to the air then flew back down towards the girl. 'Thank you so much! If there is anyway I can ever repay your kindness, just let me know. My name is Primara. You'll find me normally flying around the forest of the weeping willows if you ever need my help.'

'I'll remember that.' Montana patted the giant Manta Ray, then turned back to Honey. 'Come on girl, we need to hurry.' The mare caught onto the tone of urgency in her voice and trotted over to her, letting the girl mount. Picking up the reins, she looked back at the ray one last time. 'Goodbye Primara, and be well.'

'I definitely am now that you saved me. Goodbye, bearer of light.'

'Git up Honey.' Her heels nudging her forward, the mare quickly transitioned into a canter as she hurried to get out and back to Jorvik. They had already spent too much time in the in-between world of Pandoria and she was starting to feel sick as the particles of Pandoric activity began to react with the cancer cells inside her body. 'Hurry girl, we need to get out of here and fast.'

'Alright.' She looked back worriedly as Montana began to cough and gasp for air, then turned her attention back to the path and leapt forward into a gallop. The path was long, and rough, but still she gallops as fast as she cold go. She had to get her out of here, or she would fall into a Pandoric endued coma from the lack of fresh air and that would be deadly for her in her condition. Willing her legs to go faster as a stone wall came up in front of her, she pounded them into the floating stone pathway and leapt as she felt her rider begin to slump over her neck. Slowing slightly so that the girl didn't slide off, she looked desperately for the way out. Galloping on and on along the winding path, she pounded her hooves into the stone until she felt like she would collapse. Her lungs aching, she gasped in relief as the other portal came into view just a little further down the path. Pushing every muscle to the utmost to get to it before it would be too late for Montana, she threw herself forward and leapt for the portal. 

Suddenly, they were in Epona as the horse leapt through the portal and landed on solid grassy ground. She could feel Montana lying on her neck and quickly knelt down to slide the girl off, gasping herself for air. She was sore and exhausted, but her only thoughts were for her rider. The girl's eyes were closed, a thin patch of her brown hair turning pink as her body began to succumb to the first effects of Pandoric sicknesses. Nudging her roughly with her muzzle as she caught he breath, she tried to get the girl to wake up. 'Montana! Montana!' 

Vaguely, the girl became aware of something calling her name and she opened her eyes. Coughing harshly, she pulled herself up using Honey's leg and slumped against her, trying to catch her breath. Seeing the mare looking worriedly at her, she tried to reassure her. 'I-I' She coughed again, a deep wracking cough that heaved her whole body. 'I'm fine.'

'No, your not. You need to rest for a moment.' The mare tucked her legs under her and sat down behind the girl, wrapping her body around her to keep her warm. She was worried, really worried about her but she knew that she wouldn't be able to be swayed from trying to bring Elizabeth back. She had the power too, they both knew it after she had brought the Manta Ray back to life but at the cost of her own health. 'Once we get Elizabeth, you are on bedrest for a month.'

'That actually sounds good to me.' Montana coughed again, her vision starting to clear as she focused her eyes on the ground in front of her. Her stomach was turning violently, and know she knew what Anne and Evergrey had to deal with on a regular basis. 'I think I can sympathise with Anne and Evergrey. Pandoric sickness isn't pleasant. At least my hair isn't pink though.'

Honey chose not to tell the girl that the statement wasn't exactly true anymore. She knew that she would find out about that in time, but right now wasn't it. The sun was already almost overhead now, and the others would be finishing at the memorial soon and evading back to Valedale. When they found out that she was missing, they would come looking for her and if they weren't in Pandora by then, Anne would easily be able to Aura track her and find them. Letting the girl rest for a few more minutes, she rubbed her gently with her nose as she got up. 'Montana, it's time to go.'

'I know.' She tried to stand up, but she felt so weak that her legs wouldn't cooperate. 'Honey, come here.' The mare stood closer to her, looking at her worriedly as the girl pulled herself up using her saddle and finally clambered onto her back. Pausing a moment to catch her breath, she leaned down over the mare's neck. 'I'm alright, just conserving energy for the ride in Pandoria.'

'Don't worry, we'll go gently.' Honey started forward at a slow lope so she didn't jolt her up the path to Guardians Dale. 'Are you alright?' 

"Yes, I'm okay.' She pushed herself off the mares neck and sat properly in the saddle, her breathing almost back to normal as the crossed over the stone road and onto the grass near the dirt pathway. 'I just needed to catch my breath. You can go faster now, we do need to hurry.' She felt the mare stretch out into a gallop and looked down, focusing on her hands to calm the nausea in her stomach. The motion wasn't going to be doing her any good, but she had to get to Pandoria before the others realised she had left Valedale. Scenery flashing by, the mare started up the slope near where the soul riders had camped the night before they had rescued Anne, and Elizabeth's death. Refusing to look at it, and instead keeping her mind focused on getting to Pandoria she didn't glance up until Honey stopped. Looking around in the fog, she could see that they had arrived in Guardian's Dale. 

'We're here.' Honey shook her head, invigorated by the run then settled down as Montana weakly slid out of the saddle and to her knees. Giving her her head, she helped the girl stand then led her over to the stones in front of where the Pandoric Keystone was on the pedestal. Knowing that the girl would only say 'I'm fine' if she asked her how she was, she just stood quietly beside her as she let her rest. Swishing her tail, she looked around the place. The fog gave it a sense of spookiness and the statues looming above them cast dark shadows on the ground. The mare shivered. This place had memories, but the only ones she could remember were bad. She shivered again as the sound of Montana's wails when she told the others Elizabeth had been killed echoed again in her mind. 

Montana lifted her head after she finished resting for a moment on the stone, struggling to keep herself going. This was her only chance to get to Pandoria and here she was, barely able to lift her head. Pulling herself together and gathering remaining strength, she got to her feet and grabbed the saddlebag from the saddle. The mare looked at her, concern evident in her face and she gave the mare a pat. 'I'm alright, I'll be fine Honey.'

'Yes, you keep saying that.' She could tell the girl wasn't fine, but arguing with her about that fact wouldn't help either of them. It wasn't her place to try and stop her. She knew that she needed to do this. Really, she couldn't blame her either. She had already lost so much, she just couldn't loose Elizabeth forever either. The mare watched as Montana opened the bag and got out the book of incarnations open the portal to Pandoria and saw the urgency conveyed in her movements. She knew the girl was upset with what the Manta Ray had revealed, that Elizabeth's soul would be trapped in Pandoria forever. Montana might have the reassurance that her parents were in heaven, but Elizabeth was trapped in Pandoria just like Anne had been, even if her body wasn't alive. 'Is there anything I can do?' 

'No Honey, not at the moment.' She didn't even look up from the book as she replied to the horse. 'You just rest girl, your going to take me to Pandoria and back so I can handle this little bit by myself. There's nothing you can do anyway, unless you suddenly became human.' Glancing down at the pages, she continued to read and re-read them until she was certain of what she had to do. 'Alright, let's hope this works.'

Placing the book back into the bag, she took out the fragment of Aideens Light and the rune stick then closed it up and threw it on behind the saddle where it belonged. Walking in front of the pedestal, she shined the light into the Keystone and waited for the magic to begin. With the light beaming onto the stone, the runes began to glow bright purple again until the Keystone was floating in the air, energised and ready to use. Taking the light away, she focused on the next part of opening the portal. To get back where she needed to go, she needed to focus all her energy on remembering the place as she held the rune stick at the stone. That was easy. She could remember it exactly, as if she had been there the day before. Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy and power into the rune stick. The rune stick began to glow as the purple runes became energised and as she opened her eyes, she blasted the magic from the stick as hard as she could into the stone. 

A pink fog surrounded the rune stone, then up the stone pathway, a portal to Pandoria appeared. She had done it. Now, the next thing was if it was going to take her to where she needed to go or not. It was a big chance to take, going through the portal and ending up somewhere completely different but it was a chance she was willing to take. For Elizabeth. 'Alright girl, let's hope that where we end up is close to where we need to be.'

'I'm sure it will be.' Honey assured her as the girl placed the rune stick away and mounted her back. She had faith that the girl knew what she was doing but she knew that the girl needed the same confidence. Trotting up the steps, she paused just in front of the portal and looked back at her. 'Are you ready?' 

Montana stared at the portal. The dark aura outlined on the edge of the circle, and she knew that the chaos in this part of Pandoria would be worse then the one they had just been in. If they entered, they might never return. The thought of that daunted her. Was it really worth it? Going back there when they might miss where they needed to be completely and be stuck forever in it till they died? It wasn't fair to Honey for that to happen to her. It was her own selfishness that wanted to go back there to rescue Elizabeth. Honey shouldn't go with her. 'Honey, I think is best if I go alone. It's not fair to you if I miss the location and get us stuck in there forever. You should stay. You still have your life to live.'

'Your not going alone.' The mare replied gently, turning her head to look at her. 'Montana, when I became your soul horse, we swore as all soul riders do between their horses to love and protect each other. No matter the cost, or how it ends. I'm coming with you, regardless of the risk. We stick together. We ride together, and if it comes to it, we die together but your not going in there alone. We do it together.'

'Oh Honey.' A tear slipped down her cheek as she lent down and hugged the mare, relieved it hear it from her. 'Thank you for staying with me.'

'You know I would never leave you.' She ran her muzzle across the girl's cheek, then turned back to the portal. 'Let's go.'

Walking through the portal, they were thrust into the world on the other side. As the smoke from their entrance disappeared, Montana opened her eyes and looked around. The place they had landed was the correct place. Dark, darker then where they had been before and colder again. Looking up ahead, she could see something sparking on the stone path. It was small fragments of pink crystal. The remains of Elizabeth. 

Stifling back a sob, she nudged the mare forward and Honey loped over to where the fragments lay. Slowly, overcome with emotion, she dismounted and knelt beside them as her eyes filled with tears. How could she bring Elizabeth back if this was all that was left of her? Small crystals no bigger then her first. It was hopeless, there was no way of bringing her back. She should have known that before she even tried such a dangerous thing as coming back to Pandoria. 

'Montana, you can do it.' Honey encouraged as she saw and felt the emotional struggle she was going through. She knew that for it to work, she had to believe it herself and have faith. She needed encouragement, and that was exactly what she was going to give her 'I believe in you. Aideen brought life to Jorvik with nothing more then a stone the same size of those. You are her reincarnation, you can bring Elizabeth back to life. You can do it.'

Montana nodded, letting the words sink in for a moment, then rubbed the mare' s face. 'Thank you Honey. I needed that.' Rising to her feet, she grabbed the rune stick and robe from the saddlebag, then laid them both on the ground in front of her. Spreading out the robe, she placed the crystals into the hood and the rune stick near the right arm sleeve. Taking a deep breath in, she reached over and placed her hand on the crystals then began to repeat the words. ''By the Light of Aideen and the power given me, soul return to body and become a living creature.'

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No light shining from her hand, no power flowing from her. Nothing. She felt nothing, and it felt horrible. 

She sat in a daze, as if unable to believe that it hadn't worked. She was stunned, but as Montana realised that there was no way of bringing Elizabeth back, that she really was gone forever, she began to sob violently. Burying her face in her hands, she cried. The sound of her heart wrenching tears echoing in the coldness of the dark Pandoric atmosphere. Elizabeth was gone, really really gone and even she, the reincarnation off Aideen couldn't bring her back. She had tried, she had tried and failed. 

Honey walked closer and placed her muzzle on Montana's shoulder, her reins dragging in the ground from when she had dropped them in her haste to get to the crystal. Her heart ached for Montana, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do or say that would ease her pain. She wanted to do something, say something that would make her feel better but there was nothing that came to mind that would even help a little. As the girl continued to cry, she head the sound of crystal cracking and lifted her head. The pink strands of hair that Montana had was now getting bigger, as if she was letting herself be taken over by the Pandoric Sickness. She had to get her out of there, before Montana died to. 'Montana, we need to leave.'

'No, no.' Montana cried as she began to cough, the sickness spreading through her body at an alarming rate. She didn't fight it, she just accepted it as it began to take over her body. Elizabeth was gone. She was really gone, and there was nothing that even she could do about it. She had no reason to fight, no reason to go on living. 'No Honey, I'm not leaving. I'll die here. At least then our souls will be together. I can't go back to Jorvik without her. I can't go on. Elizabeth was everything to me, I just can't live with the thought of her being trapped here forever.' She glanced at the portal, then at the mare with tears streaming down her face. 'You need to go. You need to leave. Please.'

'Montana. I said I would stay with you no matter how the journey would end. I'm not leaving, so don't ask me to.' She rubbed Montana's back with her nose as the girl began to cough again, more violently this time and she knew that the girl was giving into the sickness. Was this how it really would end? The two of them dying together in Pandoria with no one knowing where they were? The mare wanted to get her out of her, but short of dragging her out with her teeth she knew the girl wouldn't leave. As she stood silently beside her, the girls coughing was getting worse until she was starting to gasp for air as if each breath would be her last, but Honey knew that the death from Pandoric sickness was a long and horrible one. Pandoric sickness was the most evasive magic-induced sickness a human being could get and for every person it was different. She looked at the portal, then back at the girl. There was no war in her mind. There was no decision to make. Her mind was made up. She would stay with her, stay with her till she died and then if the Portal back to Jorvik was still open, she would take her body back and explain to the others what had happened. That way, at least Montana would have a proper burial. After that, who knew what would happen. 

As the horse and girl stood there, neither of them saw what was happening right before them. Slowly, a pure white light had started to emerge from the print on the crystal that Montana had placed her hand on, turning the pink crystal into the human flesh of Elizabeth's face. The light continued down, with her neck, chest, arms and legs filling the robe until her body was slowly made complete. It was as if she had never died. Her body was whole again. The job of restoring her body finished, the white light travelled up her body again, then rested over her heart and disappeared into nothing as life was brought back into existence. 

Elizabeth could hear crying, wondering where it was coming from then she became aware of something digging into her back. She shouldn't be able to feel anything. She was just a transparent ghost now, wasn't she? She was certain that she could feel something, and inside her something began to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes, realising that she was back in her bodily form again. She didn't know how, or why, but she was no longer floating around as a spirit trapped in this dismissal place. She was human again. 

Turning her head to see where the noise was coming from, she saw a person kneeling beside her with a white horse standing a couple of paces behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the dark side light, she tried to make out who it was. Is that, Montana? She looked at the girl, trying to figure out if it was indeed her. That is Montana! The girl looked so terrible that she nearly couldn't recognise her. Her hair had pink strands running through it and she was coughing violently between her sobs. The clothes she was wearing hung upon her, showing just how much weight she had lost and Elizabeth could see the bones in her ungloved hand as she held them to her face while she sobbed. 

Slowly, as if in a dream and wondering if it really was real that she was human again, she lifted herself up onto her elbows then rolled over onto the side facing Montana. Gingerly, as if it were too good to be true, she extended her arm forward and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. 'Montana, honey.'

Montana. She heard her name uttered, but the sound hadn't been from Honey. It sounded almost like Elizabeth's voice, but it couldn't be, could it? Elizabeth was gone. There was no way that she could be talking to her, then she became aware of something resting on her shoulder. At first she thought she was dreaming it, but as it sat there, she realised that there was something there, something that felt like a hand. 

Slowly, she took her hands away from her face and looked towards where it was coming from. Elizabeth! On the ground in front of her, was Elizabeth and she had her hand on her shoulder. Almost like she couldn't believe it, she looked at her, saw her breathing and her green eyes looking fondly at her. She was alive! A sob, but now of joy, she threw her arms around her as Honey gazed on in amazement 'Mom!' 

'Oh Sweetheart.' Elizabeth returned the embrace, holding the girl tightly close to her as tears began to flow in her own eyes. The girl had called her mom. Montana would never know how much joy it brought to her by her calling her that. Gently, she stroked the girl's hair, trying to calm her so she would catch her breath. 'It's okay honey, it's alright. I'm here. You okay.'

'I thought- I thought I had lost you forever.' Montana held her tight, not even noticing Honey backing a few paces away to give them some space. Elizabeth was alive. Her mom was alive and holding her. 'I tried to bring you back to life, but nothing happened. I thought you were really gone for good.'

'Hey, hey. It's alright.' She tried calming her again, the girl gasping for air in between coughing and crying. She was sick, really really getting sick and she knew that the longer she was in Pandoria, the worse it would get. She had to get her out of here, and quickly. 'Don't worry about that. What matters is that I'm here now. Breath honey, you need to breath sweetheart. Your going to make yourself sick.'

Slowly, Montana began to calm down as Elizabeth held her. Taking in huge deep breaths, she tried to stop crying as she leant back against the woman in total exhaustion. 'I- I missed you so much.'

'I know you did sweetie, I missed you too.' She rubbed the girl's head with her chin as she slumped against her. The girl was weak, really really weak. She could feel it. Again she was reminded that she had to get her out of there as quickly as possible. 'We need to go honey. We need to get out of here.'

Montana shook her head as she coughed again, bringing her hand to her mouth as she felt something come up. Blood, mixed with pink crystal from the atmosphere. She could feel herself getting weaker, could feel her life draining from her body but she had done it. She had accomplished what she had come for. Elizabeth was alive, and she was needed back on Jorvik. Her task was complete, there was nothing more for her to do. 'No. You go. I'm dying anyway. It might as well happen now.'

'I'm not leaving you, and especially not to die here.' Reaching over, she saw her rune stick beside her and quickly picked it up. Chanting an ancient healing spell, she temporarily put a stop to the progression of her sickness. It wouldn't last, but it would be enough to help her make it back to Jorvik.' You came back to help me. I knew you would, once you figured out just what you can do. It's my turn to save you now. You just rest honey, I've got you.' Sliding her arms underneath the girl, she could feel the spell begin to take effect as the girl's breathing eased somewhat, the coughing not as vicious as before. Holding her body against her, she got to her knees then motioned with her head for Honey to come over to her. 'Alright. Let's get out of this dreadful place.'

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that.'

Elizabeth spun round at the voice behind her, her eyes narrowing as she saw who it was. The man in the black long coat looking at them triumphantly. 'Darko!' 

'I thought I had gotten rid of you.' He snarled as he walked closer, an evil look in his eye and his face showing his stone cold intimidating character. 'Seems I was wrong.' Stopping in front of them a few paces, he glared at the girl, then at Elizabeth and back to the girl. 'But it looks like now I'll have the chance to take out two of you at the same time.'

'I don't think so.' Honey stamped her hoof violently as she snorted and snaked her neck viciously at the man. She hated him and showed it as she charged at him with teeth bared. 'You leave them alone, wanna be Wizard.'

'Shut up you useless piece of horseflesh!' Darko yelled as he jumped back to avoid being trampled by crazy beast. Tripping on a rock behind him, he hurled a crystalyzing spell at the horse as she turned to charge at him again, intending to kill her just like he had to Elizabeth. 'That will teach you!' 

'No!' A flash of white light met the blast he had sent at the horse, breaking it up before it hit the mare entirely. Her eyes glowing fiercely, Montana looked at him with a grotesque snarl on her lips. Finding strength she didn't know she had left in her, she jumped out of Elizabeth's arms, knocking the woman down and out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt and blasted back white light from her hands. The blast sent him back down to the ground as Honey shook her head to recover from the shock and the mare snorted as warningly as Montana stepped forward to form a barrier between them and him. Glaring at Darko, she didn't see the strands of Honey’s hair turning pink as Elizabeth held the mare back. 'You don't touch Honey or Elizabeth or me.'

'So, you want to fight do you?' He rose to his feet and brushed his clothes off. Grabbing his stick off the ground from where he had dropped it, he shot dark magic towards them. He wasn't mucking around. He wanted to obliterate them into dust. 'Bring it on.'

Seeing him shoot the blast of black energy towards them, Montana tore off her remaining glove and held her hands up to counteract it with her white light. The two powers met in the middle, a force both of them trying to obliterate the other with. Pushing as hard as she could with all her strength, she knew this was going to be a fight to the death. ‘Back off Darko! You won't win!’

‘It's you who should back off!’ Sending more power into the struggle between the two of them, he knocked her to the ground. Turning for Elizabeth and Honey, he saw to his annoyance the girl rising again. ‘Don't you know when to give up?’

‘Its something I never learned.’ Moving her hands together, a ball of pure white light began to form between her palms. Throwing it at his feet, she created an explosion that sent him flying backwards a good few paces and his cane off into the obis of Pandoria. 

‘You think that's going to stop me?’ Darko asked, getting mader by the minute at how hard she was fighting back. The girl shouldn't be putting up so much of a struggle and he kicked himself for underestimating her, he would not lose to a girl but as he began to conjure up a stronger blast of magic an idea came to mind. Yes, it would work nicely. ‘Take some of this!’

Blasting back the dark magic, she glanced over her shoulder at Elizabeth and Honey who were trying their best to strengthen her with their magic she knew they were in danger. Feeling her power beginning to fade and herself sliding backwards she that she couldn't hold him off them forever. As soon as she collapsed, they would be the next to die. She knew she needed to hold him off long enough for them to get out of here. 'Elizabeth, take Honey and get out of here. I'll hold him off then join you.'

'Montana-' 

'Don't argue with me Elizabeth! I won't lose you again. The others need your help more then I do. You are needed to help them stop Garnook. Trust me! Go!' She grunted as she dug her feet in against Darko's magic, pushing it back harder with everything she had left in her so that he didn't try to hurt them as they made their escape. 'GO!' 

Her heart torn two ways, Elizabeth knew Montana was right. She had to get back to the others, but she didn't want to leave Montana there either. She wanted to stay and help her, but ultimately neither of them would make it out alive. Seeing the magic on Montana's side weakening, she turned to the mare and mounted. The portal was being affected by the two forces of magic and if she didn't make it out now they never would. There was no time to second guess, but as she grabbed the mare’s reins, she turned to look at her one last time. The girl was fighting, fighting hard but even she could see that she was losing. 

‘Elizabeth, we need to go!’ The mare shook her head, her eyes rolling. She wanted to help Montana too, but Montana had made her promise to look after Elizabeth and that was what she had to do now. ‘Now!’

‘Go Mom!’ Montana screamed, her feet sliding again as she tried to stand her ground. Holding her arms out with her palms concentrating all her power into stopping Darko, she cast a hurried glance over her shoulder at them. They had to get out, they had to. 'Please!' If this was the last time she would ever see her alive, she wanted her to know that she loved her. Pushing him back with the last of everything she had, she knew that she would never regret doing this. They would be safe, that was all that mattered. ‘Goodbye, Mom. I love you.'

Goodbye. Like that. Final. Elizabeth was torn in two as she hesitated. She wanted to stay, but she knew she needed to go. For the greater good, even though every fibre of her being wanted to stay. 'I love you too honey.' 

'How touching.' Darko sneared, trying to over power the girl, but was finding it a hard thing to do. He knew that Elizabeth was her weak point but, and a smirk crossed his mouth. 'Very touching indeed.'

'Mom, get out!' Montana broke Darko's blast he sent her direction, then looked at her frantically. 'Now!' 

Elizabeth kicked the mare in the flank and Honey jumped into a gallop towards the exit as the battle behind them raged. The mare leaped over walls and ducked flying stones as she kept pounding her feet into the pathway, her rider hanging on tightly but giving her her head. Tears running down her face, her vision blurred until the ground was just a haze of grey flashing by. Up ahead, the portal to safety was only a few paces away. They were just about to jump through it when a large explosion sounded and she slid the horse to a stop as she looked back. 

Montana was lying in a heap on the ground, Darko looming over her as the girl tried to get back up. Grunting heavily, she tried to push herself to her knees, gasping for air then collapsed as her arms gave out and she laid unmoving on the ground. 

Darko laughed at her weak attempt mocking her, then kicked the girl in the stomach while she lay on the ground. The child didn't move. An evil grin spreading across his face, he laughed again. Looking up at Elizabeth on the horse next to the portal, he sneered at her. 'I won. You might as well give up too. You can't stop Garnook without her, and now all of Jorvik and the world will be ours.' Throwing the girl's body over his shoulder, he turned and vanished into thin air, taking her with him. 

'No!' Elizabeth called out after him, her hand reaching out like she was trying to touch the girl one last time but her plea was too late. They were gone. 'No.'

Honey stood horrified, looking at what had just unfolded in front of them. Darko was gone, but with him so was Montana. Montana. Montana was gone. Her ears flicking nervously, she heard a noise behind them and turned to see the portal dissolving rapidly into nothing. They had to get out. They had to get out or Montana's sacrifice would be in vain. 

Spinning around on her hindquarters, she leapt with everything she had, throwing herself and Elizabeth clinging onto the saddle at what was left of the disappearing portal. Suddenly, the scenery changed as they entered the present world. Landing hard on the stones of the Guardians Dale staircase, the portal closed behind them as the mare stumbled and almost fell. When Elizabeth turned to glance at the portal it was gone. Disappeared into vapor. They had made it barely in time, but Montana was gone. Dead, or alive, Darko had her. She had done everything she could to keep them safe and another millisecond more, they wouldn't have reached the real world. 

The mares legs shaking from fear and exhaustion, she stumbled down the stairs to the ground then collapsed on the ground. Elizabeth fell off to the side as she went down, then rubbed her neck gently as more pink crystal strands began to appear in her mane and tail. Montana might have stopped most of the blast, but still some of his dark magic had landed on her and this was the result. Lifting her head towards the staircase as Elizabeth sat beside her, she whinnied once without words then fell silent.

Elizabeth sat beside the mares head patting her aimlessly, dumbfounded at what had just happened. There weren't words to describe how she was feeling. 'Oh Montana. Why? Why?' She sobbed, her voice barely above a whisper. It was the same question the girl had asked when she was grieving Elizabeth, with the same answer. Because she loved her. Both of them would do anything for the other, and Montana was the one that ultimately made the sacrifice. 

Elizabeth wasn't sure how long she knelt beside Honey, stroking the mares neck, absorbed in her thoughts . Finally though , in the late evening, she rose to her feet and helped the mare stand. They had to be on their way, they had to move on. They had to find a way to help her if there was even a slim chance she was still alive. The mare whinnied sadly again, a deep grief filled whinny without words as she looked up the staircase. 'It's okay girl. It's alright.' She rubbed her forehead under her white and pink streaked forelock. 'Come on. We need to leave before it gets dark or we'll never see to get back home.'

'I know.' Honey moaned deep in her chest, then turned her gaze to Elizabeth. 'Is she, is she really gone?' 

'I don't know Honey. I don't know.' She picked up the reins off the ground in one hand, continuing to rub the mare with the other. She didn't have the answer, didn't know for certain herself. Their had to be a chance, a small chance that she was alive. She had to find out. She would find out. Mounting the mare, she lifted the reins and turned her head towards the exit of Guardians Dale. The horse was tired, she could feel it as the mare stumbled into a canter. The poor horse was utterly exhausted but they couldn't risk being in the mountains at night when the wolves came to hunt. They had to get to safety or they would be easy pickings. Honey stumbled on a rock, almost going down to her knees but Elizabeth held her up. 'Come on girl. You can make it.' If they could get to Moorland, they could spend the night there then continue on to Valedale once they both had rested. 

Slowly, as the sun began to set, they reached the road towards Wolf Hall Inn and Moorland. Honey's shoes clanked on the stones as the mare tried hard to keep moving forward. She was tired, exhausted and her heart was broken. They had gained Elizabeth, but lost Montana in the process just like the last time the Soul Riders had went to Pandoria. Elizabeth on her back was silent, and Honey knew why. It was her job, as the oldest member of the circle to protect the next generation of Soul Riders but she was out of Pandoria and Montana had been taken by Darko. Whether she was dead and or alive, neither of them knew but it certainly wasn't Elizabeth's fault. She could feel that the woman was blaming herself, and it wouldn't do anyone any good by her doing so. They couldn't change what happened. They could only move forward. They needed to, if they were to find out if she was still alive. 'Elizabeth, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault.'

'I know.' She rubbed the mares sweaty neck as her voice trailed off. 'It's just, I feel like we should have stayed. We should have helped her. Maybe the two of us could have stopped him. It's my job to protect her, not the other way around.'

'And may I please remind you of how that turned out last time?' She glanced back at her as they trotted through the gates just above the Inn. 'Elizabeth, Montana would do anything for you. You'll never know how much she loves you and how cut up she was when you died. Today was the first time I've seen her since we rescued Anne. You'll have no idea what she went through. She wasn't about to lose you again. Before we even went back to Pandoria, she made me promise her that I would watch you for her, since she knows she doesn't have long to live as it is.'

'She told you about the-' 

'Tumor. Yes.' Honey slowed to barely a walk to catch her breath, looking back at Elizabeth. 'She finally told me. Elizabeth, I know you saw her, saw how she looked. She hasn't eaten in two months, and the trip to Pandoria today has weakened her more. If she has died, she would have died knowing that you are safe. That's all she wanted. Was you safe. She was never worried about herself, every thought she had was about you. You were all she cared about.'

'I care a lot for her too.' Her voice was barely above a whisper as Honey crossed the wooden bridge into Nilmers Highland. 'I really do.'

'Who goes there?' A voice from the shadows asked as they walked past the Circus Of Dreams, startling both the horse and rider. Chuckling, the person behind the voice walked forward, noticing the horse first. 'Hi HoneySpirit. Hi Mon-' His voice trailed off as he saw that it wasn't Montana on the mare's back. Walking closer, he could see that it was Elizabeth, but, hadn't he heard that she had died. 'Elizabeth?' 

'Hello Ydris.' Elizabeth walked Honey over closer to him, eyeing him suspiciously as he started to pat the mare. 'Long time, no see.'

'Where's Montana?' Ydris asked, rubbing the horses neck. He liked HoneySpirit and the mare liked him back but this time she didn't show any of her usual enthusiasm for the treat he always held in his pocket for her when Montana would come by. A chill ran up his spine. Something had happened to the girl. Something terrible, and judging by the pink crystal in the mare's mane and tail it had happened in Pandoria. 'What happened?' 

'I don't know why you would care, since the last little trick you pulled.' She was referring to the happenings with Concord. 'How do you even know her, except for when she rescued her friends horse?' 

'The Little Dove? She used to come here all the time, either to just hang out with HoneySpirit or mess around under the Big Top. She was quite the regular guest until not too long ago, and then I heard along the grapevine that you had been killed and I guessed that was the reason.' He looked at Elizabeth closely, knowing that the woman was still wary and angry with him. 'But your human, not a ghost.'

'Montana came to Pandoria today and brought my body back to life. You and I both know that when something dies in Pandoria, their soul is trapped. Well, Montana thought it was worth the risk to try and bring me back so here I am.'

'But what happened to her?' 

'Darko happened. The same person who killed me in the first place. She was holding him off so I could get away and she wasn't strong enough to overpower him. He won, and when she collapsed, he took her. Just disappeared. The two of them. I don't even know if she's still alive. It all happened so quickly.'

'Elizabeth, I'm sorry.' Ydris placed his hand on her knee. 'I know how much she means to you, from what Montana would say about you. I know you two were close. If there is anything I can do, just let me know.'

'Thank you Ydris.' She was a little surprised at his offer, but guessed that he liked Montana more then he cared to let on. She, after all, had a way about getting people to like her. 'I need to be on my way. If we need help, I'll let you know.' Lifting the reins, the tired mare started into a jog towards the track to Moorland, then stopped at the crossroads going to Moorland and Silverglade. 'Honey, what's wrong?' 

'Something is telling me we should just go home.' She lifted her nose and flared her nostrils. She was getting drawn to go up the path to Silverglade, but by what she didn't know. 'I think there is a reason we need to go this way.'

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but trusted her instincts. Honey after all was the wisest and smartest out of all the soul horses. 'Alright, if you say so we'll go that way.'

Lifting her weary hooves again, she flicked out into a slow jog, down past the shadow of the Silverglade Castle and around behind Steve's Farm. There were lots and lots of people there, but none of them seemed to notice the white horse with the strange pink strands in her mane and tail. That was a relief. She didn't want anyone to recognise her or Elizabeth and bug them with questions. Continuing at a canter to get away from them and the village, she didn't slow down till they were in the Hollow woods and she came to a stop near a bench. 'I need to rest for a minute.'

'That's okay girl, I know you're tired.' She patted her neck as she dismounted and sat down on the bench, holding the reins. The mare stretched, then cocked her back leg as she tried to rest her weary muscles. 'How often did you and Montana see Ydris? He seemed to know a lot about her.'

'At least twice a week. There was this race he make just for her. The Butterfly Race he called it.' The mare chuckled, thinking back to the last time they had done it. Montana and her had broken their record by nearly three seconds, and the fuss she had made over it one would think that they had won the Olympics. 'It was like pole bending, but with a fun twist. Sometimes we would do that, other times we would just muck around under the circus tent. Ydris would come and watch when we would do liberty work together. He was always fascinated by the bond Montana and I share. He had heard about the bond that a Soul Rider has between her horse and that time we showed up for Concord he knew for certain that she was one. Even after that though, he still was nice. It was good for us to go there and just chill, somewhere that we could escape the stains of 'Saving the World' and just be ourselves.'

'You know, Montana never mentioned at all to me that she used to go there.' Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion. 'I wonder why.'

'Because she was worried that you guys would be upset with her.' Honey explained, flicking her ears around nervously as she heard a far off noise. It didn't seem to be dangerous though or worth being alarmed about, so she returned to the conversation. 'She never wanted to do anything that displeased you, but going there allowed her to relax for awhile. She was worried that if you knew, the Druid council would forbid her to go there.'

'I would never have been upset with her. Cautious, maybe, but I would never say for them to forbid her from going there.'

'She just didn't want to rock the apple cart.' She heard the noise again, this time making it out to be the sound of many horses and riders running. Lifting her head, she concentrated on the sound. They were coming towards them, and there was a lot of them. 'Elizabeth, we might be in trouble.'

Elizabeth stood up, looking towards the direction the mare had her head pointed too. 'What is it?' 

'Horses and riders. Lots of them.' She flared her nostrils to get the scent, then relaxed as she recognised it. 'It's okay, it's the other Soul Riders.'

'Phew.' She genuinely breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way that Honey would have been able to outrun the horses in her present condition if they were the Dark Riders. She wondered why they would be all out together, then it came to her. 'They're looking for Montana.'

'There's HoneySpirit.' Alex shouted, as they rounded a corner and the white horse came into view in the sunset light. There was a person at her head though that wasn't Montana, and she frowned as she tried to recognise who it was. It didn't look like anyone she knew. Kicking Tin Can, the pony surged forwards from the others and galloped straight towards them. As she came closer, she couldn't believe her eyes. 'Elizabeth!' 

'Alex!' Elizabeth smiled as she dropped Honey's reins and ran to meet the girl, the girl sliding Tin Can to a stop and jumping into her arms. 'Hey.'

'I've missed you!' Alex hugged her tightly, then looked up at her strangely. 'How on-' 

'It's a long story, but I promise to tell you.' She looked over at the others approaching them and motioned with her head towards them. 'Just, right now there are more urgent matters at hand.'

'That's fine, I'm just so glad your back!' Alex hugged her again, then looked over her shoulder at HoneySpirit. In the dim light, she could see that the mare had pink streaks of crystal in her mane and tail like the ones in Pandoria and Montana was nowhere in sight. A shudder ran up her spine as she pulled away, looking at Elizabeth. 'Where is Montana?' 

'I'm afraid that's the urgent matter Sweetie.' She turned to the group of riders as the came to a stop near them. The three other Soul Riders were there, Anne on a borrowed horse with Concord by her side because the foal was too small to ride. Avalon was there, on his big black, Rhiannon was there and even Evergrey, though she couldn't ever remember seeing him ride a horse in the normal fashion. Stepping forward to meet them, she uttered the bad news. 'Darko has Montana.'


End file.
